


Bitter Truth

by Izzy_the_Bizzy



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_the_Bizzy/pseuds/Izzy_the_Bizzy
Summary: Dream thought his husband was killed in an accident, an accident caused by a group of assassins that go by the name, "Purple Hyacinths." In retaliation, he formed the Anti-Assassin Agency, an agency dedicated to stopping assassins from harming or eliminating their targets and putting the assassins behind bars. However, after one of his children goes missing and claimed to be dead, the truth about the Purple Hyacinths begins to unravel; thus leading to a series of terrible events and leaving Dream with the bitter truth.





	Bitter Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So before I start I want to say that this is a human assassin AU I thought of while rambling in a Discord server. It features two of my ship kids (Venus and Heliotrope) and Cap's [capisnotonfire] ship kid Saturn. I really hope y'all enjoy the story!

Everything began on July 24, 201X, 21:34.

 

Nightmare had been coming home from his job, his shift had run late and had called beforehand to inform Dream of his late arrival. 

 

How unfortunate it was that Nightmare never got to make it home.

 

Dream covered his mouth with his hand as the police officer at the front door told him that Nightmare, his husband, was killed in a tragic car accident.

 

Once the officer left and the door was closed, Dream sank to the floor and sobbed. How was he going to tell Venus and Saturn? They were both just kids.

 

“Papa?” 11 year old Venus rubbed the sleep out of their eyes as they stood at the bottom of the staircase. They always were a light sleeper, so waking up to a closing door was natural to them. This time they were expecting to see their Dad and Papa greeting each other, but this was different. “What happened? Where’s dad?”

 

His heart sank in his chest, he knew how close Venus and Nightmare were. Telling them that he was dead... he dreaded how they would react.

 

Nothing could have prepared him for the sobs that came from Venus. All he could do was reach out, pull them into a tight hug, and hold them close as the two of them grieved for Nightmare.

 

After a few minutes, Venus finally spoke again with a shaking voice. “P-Papa… p-promise me th-that y-you w-won’t l-leave m-me and S-Sat?”

 

“Of course Ven,” Dream’s voice remained steady, “I would never leave you two.”

 

They nodded and buried their face into his chest as their sobs quieted, eventually stopping as they fell asleep. 

 

Dream held them closer as his phone rang. He carefully picked Venus up and carried them to the couch, lying them on it as he picked his phone up. He recognized the number as the one the officer gave him in case anything happened to Nightmare’s body, or if something important came up about the accident.

 

He gulped and answered the call. “Hello?”

He nearly dropped the phone once he heard what the officer had to say.

 

_ “Sir, I’m afraid we have some bad news. The first is that your husband’s body has gone missing. The second is that the accident wasn’t an accident. We believe it was caused by a group of assassins that go by the name, ‘Purple Hyacinths.’ We have also come to the conclusion that the group has taken his body. We are currently trying to locate it.” _

 

“Alright… thank you for this information.” He desperately tried to sound calm.

 

_“You’re welcome. Again, sorry for your loss.”_ Then the officer hung up.

 

Dream shook once the call was over, this group had ripped Nightmare from their family. He looked over at the sleeping Venus, the poor child had no idea of what the truth was. They just knew that he was killed while driving home from work.

 

So he vowed that he would keep his children safe and that the “Purple Hyacinths” were all captured and locked away.

 

Thus, this marks the beginning of the Anti-Assassin agency; and the beginning of this terrible, terrible tragedy.


End file.
